Back to Normal
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Amy is sick, and her and Ty have questions to be answered? Will the answer be want they want it to be? A Tamy ONE-SHOT. AU version on 9x18. Spoilers.
Ty woke up to Amy running to the bathroom for the third consecutive morning. He quickly followed her to the bathroom just to see her dropping to her knees and heaving up the contents of her stomach. He crouched down next to her and pulled her hair back with one hand while running the other one up and down her back soothingly.

A few minutes later, Amy leaned her head on Ty's shoulder and sighed.

"This is what? The third morning in a row now?" Amy groaned.

"Yeah," Ty sighed. "Amy.." He trailed off.

"What?" She asked curiously, lifting her head slightly so she could see his face.

"Could you- Is there a chance that.. That you could be pregnant?" He stuttered.

"I-" Amy was caught off-guard. She mentally checked dates in her head and said, "no, I don't think I am.. I mean, I'm not late."

The pair were silent. Ty was rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on Amy's back - not knowing whether he was trying to relax Amy, or calm himself down.

"Maybe you should take a test, or go to the doctor.." Ty began panicking.

"Ty," Amy said firmly. "Give it a few more days, okay? I'm sure it's nothing; if our mornings keep starting like this, I'll take a test, alright?" She asked him softly.

"Okay," Ty finally replied. "How about we go back to bed for a bit? It's still early," he suggested, standing them both up.

"Okay, I like they idea," Amy agreed. "But I'm going to brush my teeth first, ugh, I feel so gross right now." She sighed.

Five minutes later, Amy climbed into bed and Ty's awaiting arms. She pulled the blankets around them and put her head on Ty's chest.

(x)

The following morning, Ty woke up to Amy looking at him while running her fingertips along his cheek.

"Good morning," he greeted, his voice deep and raspy from sleep.

"Morning," Amy murmured, smiling a little.

"How are you feeling?" Ty asked her immediately.

"Not as bad as the past couple of days," Amy told him, "I'm still feeling kinda nauseous but, it's better than bolting to the bathroom first thing in the morning I guess..."

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better," Ty said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

A while later, Amy and Ty were sitting at the kitchen table, both eating toast for breakfast; Amy's plain, and Ty's with ham and cheese. Ty held Amy's had in his own across the table and was rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I can't wait to have a day or two off," Ty murmured after he swallowed his last bite of toast. "Just spend it all with you, some _us_ time, _alone._ "

"Well," Amy said as she got up and walked over to Ty, "you'll have some time off soon," she sat on his knee, "and we can spend _all_ of that time together, _alone_ ," she continued as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Mmm, I like that idea," Ty murmured before pressing his lips to Amy's.

Amy reciprocated the kiss and moved one hand to the back of Ty's neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Ty moved his hands to rest on Amy's hips and pulled her closer. A few minutes later, while she was resting her forehead against Ty's, Amy burst out laughing.

Ty looked at her confused. "What?"

"I just remembered, when we first got together at the fishing cabin all those years ago, Mallory and Jake walked into the living room back here at the ranch when we got back, and Mallory said "don't catch what he's got, Amy" or something like that. You were so sick, and I bet if she was here now, she would saying something "Oh yeah, make sure you don't catch whatever Amy's got, Ty"," Amy explained, smiling.

Ty started laughing and shook his head. "She probably would say that," he agreed. "I remember thinking just how beautiful you were, and you still are." Amy blushed. "It's true," Ty said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Amy smiled, lovingly looking into his eyes.

"Call me if you need anything," Ty said as he and Amy walked down the loft stairs.

"I will." Amy smiled. "Can you get gram crackers? I still don't want to step overboard with food..."

"Yeah, of course I can," Ty told her, kissing her head.

"Thank you," Amy murmured, stopping and reaching up to kiss him.

(x)

Later that day, Amy scrunched up her nose as she came closer to the screen door of the ranch house - it was still open since the weather was quite warm, even though it was October. To Amy, something _did not_ smell good.. She was hoping Lou made a mess of something she tried to make, or at least, whatever is was, wouldn't set off the nausea again.

"What's with the smell?" She grumbled as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Beef stew," Lou said, looking at Amy with a strange look in her eye. "Why? It smells normal to me.."

"I've been feeling off the past couple of days," Amy told her cautiously.

"Oh?"

"Lou... Don't give me that look," Amy said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry.. It's just.. Could you be-" Lou was cut off by Amy.

"I don't think so," Amy said shortly. "So, please stop worrying, I'm sure it's nothing and Ty thinks so too."

"When is Ty coming home anyway?" Lou asked curiously, changing the subject while mixing the stew in the pot.

"He should be home just before dinner.. And if you don't mind, I'll pass on the stew tonight, I don't wanna hurl. Again." Amy grimaced.

"Okay, I did not need to know that!" Lou laughed, pulling a face.

"Sorry, sorry!" Amy chuckled.

At dinner, Amy felt bile rising bile up her throat while everyone else ate their stew. She swallowed hard and shot Ty a look.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Amy shook her head and shot his bowl a death glare.

"You wanna go?" He asked her softly.

"Please," Amy murmured.

Their conversation was cut short by Katie, who had grown bored of the adults' talk.

"Grandpa," she said to Tim, "do you think I'm pretty?"

Tim smiled. "I think you're beautiful, honey," he replied honestly.

The adults smiled, and then Ty cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and Amy curiously.

"Sorry everyone, Amy and I are just going to head home. Thanks for dinner Lou," he announced.

"Aah, okay." Jack nodded, "goodnight."

"No problem," Lou said, standing up. "How you feeling?" she asked Amy when they got to the door.

"Awful.. I just want to go home and sleep," Amy admitted.

Lou nodded, and gave her a hug before she and Ty left.

(x)

"I think I'm going to get an appointment tomorrow morning," Amy informed Ty as they made their way to the loft.

"Yeah?" Ty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah.. When I walked into the kitchen when Lou was cooking dinner, I wanted to throw up before I physically even walked into the house," Amy groaned. "I'm just so sick of being sick," she exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey, hey. You're going to be fine, whatever this is, it's gonna go away soon," Ty soothed.

About half an hour later, Amy lay down next to Ty, burying her head in his chest.

"When does your shift start tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Erm, nine-thirty," Ty said slowly, thinking. "And I should be home by dinner. Why?"

"I was thinking, that if I get an early enough appointment, I could get a ride into town with you, and then come back here with Lou since she's going to the diner," Amy said, unconsciously drawing abstract patterns on his chest.

"Fine by me," he murmured, kissing her hair.

(x)

The following morning, Amy managed to get an appointment with Dr Virani in Hudson for nine-fifteen.

"So you're coming to the clinic after your appointment, right?" Ty asked as he dropped Amy off at Dr Virani's.

"You bet I am!" Amy exclaimed. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see ya later!" She told him as she hopped out of the truck.

As Amy crossed the street, she thought about what Dr Virani told her. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Yes, she and Ty wanted children, but they still wanted to wait, especially after Cass' scare. She walked to the clinic briskly. In the clinic, she just let herself into the back after greeting Cassandra at the front desk. Ty looked up when he heard her come in.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile, "how did it go?" Ty stood up and walked over to his wife, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey yourself," Amy chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It went well. They just ran my blood and came to the conclusion that I've had the stomach flu. It's been going around, apparently. Dr Virani just said to take it easy for the next couple of days, and to eat light, plain foods," Amy informed him. "I should be fine without any medication now."

"I'm so glad you're doing better!" Ty exclaimed, grinning.

"Finally back to normal," Amy murmured, giving him a cheeky peck on the lips.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Hey! I've been working on this piece for about two weeks, and I just got it done! :) Hope you enjoy! I have an art project due on April 29th, my art exam on May 11th, and the rest of my exams begin on June 8th, so I will try to fit in some writing time, but no promises. Elle.**_


End file.
